metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Meryl Silverburgh
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND Rat Patrol Team 01 |Augenfarbe = |Haarfarbe = Rot |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid |voiceactor = Debi Mae West |japanactor = Kyoko Terase |geractor = }}Meryl Silverburgh (* 1987) ist die Tochter (in Metal Gear Solid denkt sie, sie sei die Nichte, dies wird aber im „guten Ende“ aufgeklärt ) von Colonel Roy Campbell. Metal Gear Solid Sie wurde 2005 nach Shadow Moses Island gebracht, um Campbell zu zwingen, Snake zu hintergehen und bei der Mission mitzumachen. Die erste Begegnung mit Snake hatte Meryl in dem Gefängnistrakt auf Shadow Moses. Dort befreit sie sich, stiehlt dem Wächter Johnny Sasaki seine Uniform und verkleidet sich so als Wache. Sie und Snake verteidigen sich noch gegen die anstürmenden Soldaten, danach läuft Meryl davon. Snake hält sie von Anfang an für einen Grünschnabel. Später nimmt Snake wieder Kontakt zu Meryl auf, um die PAL-Schlüssel zum Aufhalten von Metal Gear zu erhalten, die ArmsTech-Präsident Kenneth Baker ihr gegeben hatte. Meryl kann sehr leicht durch Psycho Mantis beeinflußt werden, was dieser auch ausnutzt. So zwingt er Meryl durch Hypnose, auf Snake zu schießen, was dieser nur verhindern kann in dem er sie K.O. schlägt. Auf dem weiteren Weg gewinnt sie immer weiter Snakes Herz und verändert ihn und seine Sichtweise erheblich. Sie wird später von Sniper Wolf angeschossen und der Spieler steht vor einer Wahl: Gibt er bei der Folter durch Revolver Ocelot auf, so stirbt Meryl am Ende des Spiels, hält er durch, überlebt sie. Obwohl Metal Gear Solid mehrere Enden hat, erklärte Hideo Kojima die Version in der Meryl überlebt als die Korrekte. In diesem Ende fahren Snake und Meryl mit einem Schneemobil in den Sonnenuntergang. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In Metal Gear Solid 4 hat Meryl die Rolle der Anführerin des "Rat Patrol Team 01" (Zero-One). Auch sie hat mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass Campbell ihr Vater ist und hegt deswegen einen starken Groll gegen ihn (und nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Hochzeit mit Rose). Aufgabe des Rat PT 01 (Vertauscht man die Buchstaben und Zahlen, kann man daraus das Wort "PATR10T" bilden. Drebin wusste dies und zeigte es Otacon) ist es, die Gefahr zu untersuchen, die von den PMCs ausgeht. Ihre Untersuchungen im Nahen Osten werden von Liquid Ocelot zum Erliegen gebracht, indem er das SOP-System ausschaltet (allerdings nur in einem fehlerhaften Testlauf). Auch Meryl und ihr Team nutzen das SOP-System und erleiden daraufhin die Wirkungen des SOPS (SOP Syndrom). Nach diesem Zwischenfall wird das "Rat Patrol Team 01" auf Ocelot angesetzt um seinen Aufstand zu beenden. Dafür hat sie nicht nur ihr Rat PT 01, sondern auch noch eine ganze Einheit der US Army unter ihrem Kommando. In Osteuropa stellt sie Liquid Ocelot. Gerade als sie den Befehl zu feuern gibt deaktiviert Ocelot SOP endgültig und verhindert so, dass die ID-gesteuerten Waffen abgefeuert werden können. Meryl und ihr Team sind nun wehrlos und werden von Ocelots Frog-Einheit niedergeschossen. Meryl fällt wegen des Schusswechsels und des wieder auftretenden SOPS ins Wasser. Johnny, der auch schon im Nahen Osten nicht vom Ausfall des SOP-Systems betroffen war schafft es Meryl ans Ufer zu bringen. Sie atmet nicht mehr. Durch eine Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung gelingt es ihm sie zu retten. Aus Dankbarkeit erhält er einen Kuss von Meryl. Nach diesem Vorfall gehen die beiden an Bord der USS-Missouri, ein Schlachtschiff der Iowa-Klasse aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg unter der Führung von Captain Mei Ling. Da auch Schiffe an IDs gebunden sind, ist dieses alte Schiff nach dem Ausfall von SOP das Einzige, welches die Verfolgung des U-Bootes Outer Haven aufnehmen kann. Beim Sturm auf Outer Haven verletzt sie sich den Knöchel, schafft es aber sich bis in die Kommandozentrale durchzuschlagen. Dort wird sie von Screaming Mantis kontrolliert und gezwungen auf Snake zu schießen. Snake rettet sie, indem er Screaming Mantis besiegt. Meryl verspricht ihm von der Kommandozentrale aus Rückendeckung zu geben, damit er ungehindert in den Serverraum eindringen und GW zerstören kann. Letztlich ist sie dem Ansturm der Frogs nicht gewachsen und ihr geht die Munition aus. In letzter Sekunde wird sie von Johnny, der vorher in Meer fiel, gerettet. Als Entschädigung für das späte Erscheinen bringt er ein paar Magazine für Meryls Desert Eagle mit. Im darauf folgenden Kampf verloben sich Johnny und Meryl. Letzten Endes werden beide schwer verletzt und es sieht so aus, als wäre es jeden Moment aus. Snake schafft es in letzter Sekunde GW zu deaktivieren und die Frogs erleiden die Wirkungen des SOPS. In der Endsequenz des Spiels heiraten Meryl und Johnny. Sie verträgt sich auch mit ihrem Vater, Roy Campbell, der sie zum Altar führen darf. en:Meryl Silverburgh fr:Meryl Silverburgh Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Support-Charaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4